vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Wiggly, Wiggly, World! VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnics *Barney's You Can Be Anything *Bob the Builder: The Big Game Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World" Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Cast: Dorthy the Dinosaur - Leanne Ashley, Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick, Wags the Dog - Cameron Lewis, Henry the Octopus - Reem Hanwell, Officer Beaples - Leanne Halloran - Seren Anu, Kuiam Anu-David, Jacob Billotta, William Bryant, Nathan Ellery, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Dominic Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Madison Goldsmith, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sohpie Hendrix, Natalie Herron, Ceili Moore, Hamish Munro-Cook, Georgia Munro-Cook, Ben Murray, Corrine O'Rafferty, Madison Page, Gabrielle Rawlings, Emma Rawlings, James Runge, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Joshua Tiag Crew * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Co-ordinator: Kirsty McLean * Production Assistant: Danielle McLean * Runner: Wayne Fitzgerald * Set Design: Andrew Horne, Lilyfield Productions * Set Construction: What's Your Scene * Rigger: Warren Jones * Graphic Art: Geoff Morrison * First Assistant Director: Leisa Kelleher * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Post Prod. Supervisor: Tony Douglass * VFX Supervisor: Phil Stuart-Jones * Post Production Facility: Frame, Set & Match, ARCOM * Editor: Steve Rees * Camera Operators: Borce Damcevski, Peter Coats Boully, Steve Rees * Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Nick Thompson * Makeup: Neena Adams * Costume Construction: Kerry Dawson, Emilo Hendrix * Wardrobe: Maxine Halloran * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * Studio: White Bay Studios * OzeMail Competition Winners: Mr. Stephen Wilcox, Mrs. Kate Melzer, Aryn Melzer, Phoebe Melzer Songs List * In the Wiggles World ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Here Comes the Wiggles ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy ** Pat Alexander (APRA) ** Adaption of the Lyrics by the Wiggles ** With Kind Permission of Pat Alexander * Taba Nana ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A, Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay, C. Anu ** (Wiggly Tunes/Mushroom Music) * The Me Kangaroo Down Sport ** Rolf Harris (EMI Music Publishing) * Sing with Me ** John Edwards, Susan Edwards (Hollywood Music) ** Adaption of Lyrics by the Wiggles with Kind Permission of Hollywood Music * Hey, Hey Hey We're All Pirate Dancing ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Another Cuppa ** John Edwards, Susan Edwards (Hollywood Music) ** Adaption of Lyrics by the Wiggles with Kind Permission of Hollywood Music * Starry Night ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Six Months in a Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) ** Tim Finn (Mushroom Music) * One Little Coyote ** Douglas B. Green (Song of the Stage, BMI) * Blow Me Down ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A, Field, G. Page, G. Truman (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A, Field, G. Page, J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Morningtown Rode ** Mahrina Reynolds (Festival Records) * Haru Ga Kita ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A, Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay, C. Anu ** (Wiggly Tunes/Mushroom Music) * Atsuko Ari appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan * Christine Anu appears courtesy of Mushrooms Records * Slim Dust appears courtesy of EMI Music * Tim Finn appears courtesy of Mushrooms Music * Rolf Harris appears courtesy of Rolf Harris Enterprises Limited * Kamahi appears courtesy of Warner Music * Jimmy Little appears courtesy of Festival Music Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie, Mark Punch * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Special Thanks to: Cook, Fatt, Field, and Page Families * Thanks to the Wiggles Office Staff: Gylnis Worrell, Michelle Robinson, Therese Skinner, Tony Rioseco, Wayne Fitzgerald * Thanks also to all at: ABC Video, Roadshow, Fred Gaffney, Michelle Patisteas, Dianna O'Neil, Barry Moore * For all licensing enquires content Gaffney International licensing Tel (03) 9933 8600 - Fax (03) 9328 889 * For bookings and enquire regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur Dance Party Contract: The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia - Phone (02) 9810 4777 or Fax (02) 9555 2992 - Concert Information Line 1900 929 455 * Visit The Wiggles Website at: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * Copyright © 1999 The Wiggles Touring Pty Ltd. Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2002 Category:VHS Category:The Wiggles